


Snowed In

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper spend the day together and are cute idk that's pretty much it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

            “Sorry to say it, but it looks like we’re snowed in,” Monty concluded with a long sigh. Jasper had come over to his house earlier that day, and they were excited to spend most of Christmas break together. Of course they were both still seventeen, so they had to be at their own separate houses for Christmas and Christmas Eve, but for the rest of the break Monty’s mom was fine with them hanging out at her house.

            “Well I guess we can’t go to the store now. Damn it! I really wanted some candy to eat,” Jasper complained while he flopped down on Monty’s mattress. Monty gave him a pat on the back as Jasper pretended to pout. As usual, Monty rolled his eyes and told him that he was being overdramatic about it.

            “Oh please. We have tons of snacks in the house, and you know it,” he replied as Jasper sat up. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jasper, laughing when it hit him right in the face.

            “I know, but I want candy,” He whined. He put the pillow underneath his head and stared up at the ceiling, smiling at the fact that the glow in the dark stars were still up there. They had put them up years ago because they thought it would look cool, and neither of them wanted to take them down.

            “Will hot chocolate work instead?” Monty asked while plugging his speakers into his laptop. Jasper nodded his head and Monty turned up the music, letting the sound of Fall Out Boy fill the room. He motioned for Jasper to stand up and come to the kitchen with him, but Jasper wouldn’t budge.

            “Oh come on, Jas’.”

            “I’m lazy,” He replied, dragging out the word lazy as he grabbed a blanket. Monty let out an annoyed sigh, earning a laugh out of Jasper. He grinned and walked out of the bedroom to go make cups of hot chocolate. He pulled out a bag of mini-marshmallows, thankful that his mom listened to his request to pick some up when she went to the grocery yesterday. She had wanted to prepare for what she had said would be a “major snow storm”. Monty hadn’t believed her then, but now that it had snowed half a foot in one night, he had to admit she was right. He made the cups of hot chocolate and swirled in the powder, making sure none of it spilled on the floor. He grabbed two handfuls of the marshmallows and dumped a handful in each cup of hot chocolate. Monty walked slowly down the hallway, balancing a cup in each hand. He walked through the door and saw Jasper jump up. He eagerly grabbed for hot chocolate, letting the cup warm up his hands.

            “So, I’m assuming it was good?” Monty asked sarcastically. Jasper had drunk all of his hot chocolate within five minutes, not even caring that it was still burning hot.

            “It was amazing,” He responded. “Hey, want to watch something on Netflix? I’m getting bored,” Jasper suggested. Monty nodded yes as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. After switching around a few cords and turning on Monty’s Xbox, Jasper started searching through Netflix, desperately trying to find something to watch.

            “It’s official, there’s nothing to watch,” Jasper said after ten minutes of searching. In that time Monty had finished his hot chocolate and put both of their cups on the kitchen counter.

            “Well we could always rewatch the Harry Potter movies,” Monty suggested. Jasper shrugged his shoulders as Monty got the DVDs so they could watch them for the third time that year.

            “Okay before we start, do we want popcorn?” Monty asked, already anticipating a yes.

            “With extra butter!” Jasper yelled as Monty started to walk out of the room. After a few minutes of impatient waiting, they had popcorn ready to eat and movies ready to be watched. He placed the popcorn bowl in front of them, and they sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the first few movies snuggled up next to each other. At one point Jasper had fallen asleep and Monty had nudged him awake.

            “Come on Jasper, you’re missing the best part of the movie!” He argued.

            “I’ve already seen this part like five times I swear,” He countered as he fell back asleep with his head resting against Monty’s shoulder. Monty continued watching the movie while absentmindedly running his fingers through Jasper’s hair, happy that his boyfriend would be spending most of Christmas break together with him. After the fourth movie had finished, Monty decided he should probably wake Jasper up. _Then again, it is already 10:30, and he’s already been asleep for two hours. However he’s also laying on my shoulder so I can’t sleep even if I wanted to right now._ He pulled the blanket off of Jasper, hoping that would be enough to wake him up. Jasper grasped for the blanket as his eyes flickered open.

            “Monty give it back,” He demanded sleepily.

            “I will once you lie down and fall asleep on a pillow, and not my shoulder,” Monty replied.

            “Fine,” Jasper mumbled as he reached for a pillow. Monty threw the blanket at him and Jasper fell asleep within minutes. Monty looked over at him and grinned, no longer worrying that they were snowed in. As long as his boyfriend was with him, then everything would somehow be okay.


End file.
